La curiosité est un vilain défaut !
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash Tony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee. Ecrit pour Gâ-L, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider, avec trois mots imposés : donut, indice et cadeau. Tony est seul dans le bureau et il s'ennuie. Et s'il allait faire un tour sur l'ordi du Bleu pour enfin découvrir...


**Titre : **La curiosité est un vilain défaut !  
**Pairing** : Tony DiNozzo/Tim McGee  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient  
**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic a écrite dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider (communauté lj) pour Gâ-L qui m'avait demandée une fic sur Tony et Tim avec trois mots : donut, indice et cadeau. Ceci est un ONE-SHOT, il n'y aura donc pas de suite.

* * *

Sifflotant, DiNozzo descendit l'escalier. Il revenait du MTAC. Gibbs lui avait demandé de mener des recherches sur le terrain mais ce n'était rien d'urgent. Il pouvait perdre quelques minutes à glander derrière son ordinateur, à faire semblant de bosser.

Il passa devant le bureau de l'agent Grey. Quelques pas plus loin, il s'arrêta. Il fit marche arrière. Il regarda à gauche, à droite. Pas de traces de Steve. Il sourit en fixant la boîte bien ouverte pleine de donuts appétissants. Il adorait les donuts, c'était sa drogue préférée. Il se lécha les babines. Délicatement, il en sortit un de la boîte. Il avait l'air parfait, recouvert d'une fine poudre sucrée. Il l'huma en souriant. Satisfait, il croqua dans la pâtisserie tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Cependant, il rebroussa chemin, fourrant le premier donut dans sa bouche. Rapidement, il attrapa deux autres beignets et repartit aussi vite.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise, la bouche pleine, un donut dans chaque main. Calant confortablement son dos, il entreprit de les manger les uns après les autres. Tout en le faisant, il balaya du regard les bureaux devant lui. Il posa ses yeux sur celui de McGee. Il avala la dernière bouchée du deuxième gâteau, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il veilla à ce qu'aucune personne de l'équipe ne soit dans les parages. Mine de rien, il s'assit et se pencha sur les tiroirs, les essayant les uns après les autres. Il ne réussit à en ouvrir aucun.

« Ah, le Bleu prend des précautions ! » pensa-t-il, en souriant.

Il observa l'ordinateur. Il connaissait le mot de passe. McGee était très prévisible, trop même pour un informaticien de son acabit. Il alluma la machine puis fureta dans les dossiers. Il était sûr que Timothy gardait l'information dans son ordinateur. Il trouverait bien une trace, un indice quelconque. Et si quelqu'un était fort pour retrouver des indices, c'était bien l'agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Gagné ! Au détour d'un fichier qui semblait banal, il en avait trouvé un qui s'appelait « TonyConfidentiel ». Prévisible ! D'un air goguenard, il ouvrit le dossier. Il sursauta. Les agents installés dans les bureaux voisins levèrent la tête. En effet, une musique disco criarde s'élevait de l'ordinateur. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit un message clignoter : « DiNozzo, tu as été pris la main dans le sac. T. »

L'Italien, affolé, essaya d'abord de couper le son en appuyant sur les boutons du clavier mais il avait l'impression que plus il s'acharnait, plus le volume augmentait. Alors, sans demander son reste, il fila à son bureau. Il s'assit précipitamment, remuant les dossiers devant lui puis, en se tournant vers son propre ordinateur, il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait rien fait. S'il s'en convainquait, tout le monde le croirait.

Une minute ou deux plus tard, il vit arriver Ziva et Gibbs, qui revenaient eux aussi du MTAC. La musique ne s'était pas arrêtée et des protestations commençaient à s'élever de toutes parts. L'Israélienne et le marine fixèrent l'ordinateur de McGee puis Tony. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lança en criant pour se faire entendre :

« Sûrement encore une idée débile du Bleu ! »

Ziva le scruta, reconnaissant le mensonge. Gibbs pointa du doigt la machine incriminée et hurla :

« DiNozzo, trouve-moi McGee ou j'explose sa boîte à musique !  
- Oui, Patron ! » répliqua l'autre agent, heureux de pouvoir mettre de la distance entre son forfait et lui.

Alors qu'il se levait, il vit Tim sortir de l'ascenseur. Quand celui-ci entendit la musique, il sut que cela venait de son ordinateur et il courut vers son bureau. Sans regarder personne, il pianota sur son clavier et, en quelques secondes, la musique stoppa.

Ziva haussa un sourcil.

« Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! fit-elle remarquer.  
- Excusez-moi, Patron ! Cela ne se reproduira plus, ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Tony qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir.  
- McGee, qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit sur les excuses ?  
- Pardon, patron ! » dit-il tout de même, pendant que Gibbs levait les yeux au ciel.

Tim s'assit précipitamment à son bureau pour pouvoir reconfigurer son ordinateur. DiNozzo osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il sentait encore son pouls battre rapidement à ses oreilles. Ça avait été moins une ! Peu à peu, la peur et le stress firent place à l'amusement. Comme il aimait embarrasser le Bleu.

Le plus discrètement possible, il arracha une feuille de son bloc-note et la transforma en boule. Il vérifia que Ziva et Gibbs étaient tous deux occupés puis la lança sur l'autre jeune homme. Elle frappa McGee au milieu du front. Panier ! Tony se dit qu'il aurait finalement dû poursuivre une carrière dans le basket… Jubilant, il tira la langue à Tim quand ce dernier le fixa, sévèrement. Mais bien vite, il fut déstabilisé. Le froncement de sourcils disparut et Timothy le dévisagea, d'un air malicieux. Tony connaissait cette attitude mais il ne la voyait que lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que l'autre homme manigançait, celui-ci se détourna et se remit à pianoter. Tony le regarda encore quelques instant mais il sentit les yeux de Gibbs sur lui. Alors, il se tourna lui aussi vers son écran.

Il surfait distraitement sur des sites porno quand il vit un message apparaître. Un nouveau mail était arrivé. Il l'ouvrit avidement quand il remarqua qu'il était du Bleu.

« DiNozzo, tu n'es qu'un méchant garçon ! Tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est ! Si tu continues comme ça, je garde ton cadeau pour moi. Alors, sois sage et tu pourras l'ouvrir ce soir, chez toi… T. »

Tony laissa échapper un sourire attendri. Mais il se ressaisit.

« Ton cadeau a intérêt à être génialissime, le Bleu ! Genre toi portant ce ridicule petit sous-vêtement que je t'ai acheté ou, le dernier home cinéma, sinon je te mettrais très vite à la porte !! »

Il ricana en entendant le cri étranglé de son équipier. Gibbs scruta McGee puis DiNozzo, persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose. L'Italien ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de persuader son amant de lui dire quel était son cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il réussit peu à peu à faire flancher le plus jeune. Il avait toujours le dessus. Il sourit, content de lui-même, en ouvrant le dernier mail reçu.

Noir. Son écran, en quelques secondes, devint noir. Sous le choc, Tony se leva et frappa la machine. Que lui arrivait-il? Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête. Là, se tenait Steve Grey, le câble de l'ordinateur dans la main.

« Tu es malade ! Pourquoi as-tu…  
- Je te rends la politesse ! Tu te permets de piquer dans ma boîte à donuts, moi, je te fais perdre quelques données…  
- Espèce de …  
- DINOZZO ! » entendit-il. Gibbs le fixait, visiblement plus qu'irrité. « Voilà ce qu'on obtient à aller voler son prochain. Grey, retournez à votre bureau et, à l'avenir, si l'envie vous reprend de débrancher l'ordinateur de l'un de mes agents, ne vous étonnez pas de vous retrouvez de garde tous les week-ends. Suis-je bien clair ?  
- Oui, monsieur, » murmura l'agent, tout en lançant un regard furieux à Tony qui le lui rendit. Grey tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Le sourire de DiNozzo disparut en notant l'air redoutable de son patron. Il allait se rasseoir quand Gibbs lui aboya :  
« N'as-tu pas des recherches sur le terrain à faire ?  
- C'est vrai Gibbs mais… mais… maintenant… tu sais l'ordi et tout… je devrais peut-être rester ici et voir si rien ne manque. Des dossiers importants je veux dire, précisa-t-il, en entendant le ricanement de Ziva. Le Bleu pourrait m'aider d'ailleu… » Il remarqua alors que son petit ami n'était plus à son bureau. « McGee ? Où est-il ?  
- Parti travailler, lui ! Il doit aider Abby. Tony, que fais-tu encore ici ? »

L'Italien hocha la tête. Il savait accepter une défaite… ou plutôt trois. Il rageait encore le soir même, quand, après une enquête de voisinage, il retourna vers le NCIS, les mains presque vides. Il n'aurait rien à mettre sous les dents de Gibbs et il n'avait pas très envie de lui servir de quatre heures… Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer par la morgue d'abord et demander à Ducky de l'accompagner. Cela adoucirait sûrement son patron. Il s'arrêta à une cafétéria et commanda un café pour se donner un peu de courage. Son portable sonna. Il venait de recevoir un sms. Du Bleu.

« Dépêche-toi de rentrer. Nous t'attendons, ton gâteau, ton cadeau et moi. J'ai une autre surprise pour toi ! »

Un MMS lui fut signalé. Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture et il n'ouvrit le message que lorsqu'il fut installé derrière le volant. Il faillit recracher son café quand il vit la photo. Sur son lit, un Tim très rouge, portant simplement le boxer qu'il lui avait offert, tendait un panneau où on distinguait les mots « Je t'aime ». Le cœur serré et le pantalon tendu, il composa le numéro du légiste.

« Allo, Ducky, c'est DiNozzo ! J'ai une urgence, je ne pourrai pas retourner au NCIS ce soir. Tu veux bien prévenir Gibbs pour moi ? Merci, Ducky, tu me sauves la vie ! »

En sifflotant, il conduisit rapidement. Il sourit. Tout compte fait, il s'en fichait si le cadeau n'était pas génialissime. Il avait déjà le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.


End file.
